Voyager- Die Fürsorgerin
by CrazyDuo
Summary: Die Fürsorgerin will der Voyager einen Dienst erweisen, doch um welchen Preis...??


  
Autors Note: Alle Charaktere gehören Paramount. Wir wollen mit dieser Geschichte keinerlei Rechte verletzen, wir haben einfach Spaß am Schreiben und wie die Geschichten aussehen hängt von unserem Gemütszustand ab. In diesem wissen wir nicht unbedingt was wir uns dabei gedacht haben, ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass wir die Geschichte geschrieben haben, aber nun Schluß mit dem Gebabbel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen, ach und bitte schickt uns viele viele Reviews.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voyager: Die Fürsorgerin  
  
Tom Paris saß an seiner Navigationskonsole und schaute gedankenverloren auf den Hauptschirm. Plötzlich veränderte sich das schwarze All und eine Energiewolke tauchte auf. "Captain, da ist etwas." Rief Kim überflüssiger Weise. In seiner Stimme konnte man deutlich seine Verwirrung hören. "Das sehe ich selbst, Mr. Kim, können sie mir sagen, was es ist?""Der Computer liefert widersprüchliche Daten: Einerseits scheint es sich um eine Lebensform zu handeln, doch andererseits, scheint es nur eine große Menge an Energie zu sein." Erklärte Tuvok sachlich und sah von seiner Konsole auf. "Auf dieses Phänomen stießen wir das erste Mal, als wir es mit dem Fürsorger zu tun hatten." Ergänzte Tuvok. Janeway wurde hellhörig. "Was genau ist es denn jetzt?" Fragte Chakotay. Tuvok meinte: "Wenn es nicht unmöglich wäre, würde ich es für den Fürsorger halten." "Die Fürsorgerin!!" Rief Harry Kim plötzlich. Alle Köpfe wanderten ruckartig in seine Richtung. Harry wurde rot und stotterte: "Entschuldigen sie Captain." Er verstummte. Ihm war es sichtlich unangenehm im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen. "Nein sie haben ganz recht, es wäre durchaus möglich, der Fürsorger sprach schließlich damals von einem ähnlich hochentwickelten Wesen." Half Tuvok dem jungen Fähnrich. "Sind sie sicher?" Fragte Paris skeptisch. "Vulkanier irren sich nie, Mr. Paris, im Gegensatz zu einigen Terranern." Paris sah aus, als würde er Tuvok jeden Moment an die Gurgel springen und setzte schon zu einer passenden Bemerkung an, als Janeway sich einschaltete: "Meine Herren, hören sie doch mit diesen Kindereien auf." Janeway fuhr fort und betonte jedes einzelne Wort: "Was ich von ihnen wissen möchte, ist dieses Wesen da draußen wirklich die FÜRSORGERIN?" "Alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür Captain." Erklärte Tuvok. Janeway meinte: "Dann sollten wir versuchen mit ihr Kontakt aufzunehmen. Irgendwelche Vorschläge, wie das zu erreichen ist?" Janeway sah sich herausfordernd auf der Brücke um. Plötzlich erfüllte eine geisterhafte Stimme die Brücke: "Seid gegrüßt Reisende. Captain Kathryn Janeway?" Janeway blickte verwirrt zu Chakotay, der sie nur schulterzuckend ansah. "Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?" wollte die Kommandantin wissen. Das Wesen lachte sanft, dann sagte es: "Sie sind meine Kinder, sie stehen unter meinem Schutz, wie es der Fürsorger von mir verlangt hat." "Das heißt, sie waren die ganze Zeit da?" Platzte Tom Paris ärgerlich heraus. Doch als er Janeways Blick sah, verstummte er. "Ja, ich hätte eingegriffen, wenn es wirklich gefährlich geworden wäre, doch im Gegensatz zum Fürsorger, lasse ich meinen Kindern die Möglichkeit sich Selbst zu entwickeln und aus ihren Fehlern zu lernen."   
"Und was wollen sie jetzt von uns?" Fragte Janeway das Wesen.  
"Ich denke es ist nun an der Zeit meine Kinder nach Hause zu schicken. Doch meine Energie reicht nicht ganz." Janeway und Chakotay sahen sich an. Chakotay fragte: "Und was heißt das? Und wie lässt sich das ändern?" "Ich bin alt. 5.000 Jahre um genau zu sein. Eure Rückkehr wäre ein zu großer Energieaufwand für mich alleine. Ich würde das nicht überleben." "Sie haben unsere Frage noch nicht beantwortet." Meinte Janeway ungeduldig. "Einer von ihnen müsste sich opfern." Paris lachte ungläubig: "Direkter geht es auch nicht." "Mr. Paris", zischte Janeway, dann fragte sie laut, "und an wen hatten sie da gedacht?" "Das ist ihre Entscheidung." Meinte die Fürsorgerin sanft. Janeway spürte, wie sich etwas in ihr verkrampfte. Sie sollte einen Teil ihrer Familie opfern? "Gibt es nicht einen anderen Weg?"   
"Es tut mir Leid..., nein. Sie können natürlich auch hier im Deltaquadranten bleiben,... unter meinem Schutz." Erklärte die Fürsorgerin.  
Die Kommandantin wandte sich um, und blickte zur Decke: "Captain an die Crew. Ich denke sie haben alle unser Gespräch über Interkom mitbekommen...," sie machte eine Pause, und vermiet es irgendwen anzusehen, doch mittlerweile ruhten alle Blicke auf ihr, "... hat jemand Vorschläge?" Doch es blieb still in der Leitung. Plötzlich meldete sich Tuvok: " Ich halte es für logisch, wenn sich einer für die gesamte Crew opfert. Ich melde mich freiwillig."  
"Tuvok, sind sie wahnsinnig?" Dieser Satz stammte von Tom. "Diesmal stimme ich mit Paris überein, wenn ich auch nicht die selben Worte gewählt hätte." Sagte Janeway. Die Fürsorgerin hatte alles stumm mit angehört, doch jetzt mischte sie sich ein: "Captain Janeway, ich werde mich zurückziehen, rufen sie mich, wenn sie eine Entscheidung getroffen haben, ich werde sie hören." Die Wolke auf dem Schirm löste sich auf. "Alle Führungsoffiziere in fünf Minuten im Konferenzraum melden, wir werden beraten, was wir tun werden." Damit ging Janeway in den Konferenzraum.   
"Captain Janeway, ich verstehe nicht, warum sie mein Angebot mich zu opfern abgelehnt haben." Fragte Tuvok. Janeway sah ihn an und wollte etwas sagen, als plötzlich Harry Kim rief: "Und was ist, wenn das eine Falle ist?" Alle Blicke wandten sich dem Fähnrich zu. Harry wurde knallrot. Verlegen meinte er: "Ich meine ja nur, dass dies durchaus eine Falle der Kazon oder der Malon sein könnte." "Sie haben recht Mr. Kim. Daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht." Gab Janeway zu. Chakotay fragte: "Und wie können wir herausfinden, ob es sch wirklich um die Fürsorgerin handelt?" "Sie müsste etwas tun, dass die Kazon oder die Malon auf keinen Fall tun können." Meinte Seven of Nine. Stille senkte sich über den Raum. Jeder dachte nach was man als Beweis verlangen könnte. Janeway murmelte leise: "Wenn sie nun...den Doktor zu einem Menschen machen würde." Alle sahen sie an. Der Holoarzt strahlte und meinte: "Meinen sie, sie könnte das tun?" "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, warum fragen wir sie nicht?" Paris blickte aus dem Fenster und rief: "Und wie stellen sie sich das vor, sollen wir einfach rufen: Hallo Fürsorgerin, wir möchten mit ihnen reden." Plötzlich war vor dem Fenster wieder die Wolke zu sehen, und die Stimme rief: "Sie haben mich gerufen." Tom wäre vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl gefallen. Janeway lächelte kurz, und sagte dann: "Ich nehme an, sie haben unsere Gespräche mit angehört." Die Fürsorgerin verneinte: "Ich achte die Privatsphäre meiner Kinder." "Das bedeutet dann wohl nein." Meinte B´Elanna. Chakotay erhob sich und fragte: "Woher wissen wir, dass das keine Falle der Kazon ist?" "Das können sie nicht wissen, sie müssen mir vertrauen oder mich prüfen." "Dann doch lieber prüfen." Meinte B´Elanna. "Bitte nennt mir eure Aufgabe." "Können sie den holographischen Arzt in einen Menschen verwandeln?" Fragte Chakotay. "Natürlich, dass ist kein Problem." Dann wandte sie sich an den Arzt "Ich hoffe, du weißt worauf du dich einlässt. Du wirst altern, und du wirst Schmerzen fühlen können." Der Doktor erhob sich und sagte: "Ich bin mir der Folgen bewusst, doch es wäre mein größter Wunsch." "In Ordnung." Ein helles Licht erfasste den Arzt. Als es verschwunden war, richteten sich alle Augen auf den Arzt. "Und, fühlen sie sich anders?" Fragte Seven. "Nein, könnte mich mal jemand kneifen, damit wir sehen, ob es funktioniert hat?" Paris, der dem Doktor am nächsten war, stand mit einem Grinsen auf, und kniff den Doktor in den Oberarm. Der Doktor verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht. "Autsch! Es tut weh! Es tut wirklich weh! Das ist wunderbar!" Er strahlte. "Es hat wirklich funktioniert." "Sehen sie, sie können mir vertrauen. Doch nun wieder zu ihrer Heimkehr. Haben sie sich entschieden, wer mir helfen soll?" Alle sahen sich betroffen an. Die Kommandantin erhob sich und sagte entschlossen: "Ich werde gehen." Ein helles Licht erfasste Janeway und sie löste sich auf. Gleich darauf wurde die Voyager ebenfalls von einem Licht erfasst, und fand sich gleich darauf im Alphaquadranten wieder.  
"Wo sind wir?" Harry betätigte einige Tasten auf dem Computer vor ihm und staunte: "Wir sind tatsächlich im Alphaquadranten." Die ganze Voyagercrew brach in Jubel aus. Doch plötzlich wurde es wieder still im Konferenzraum. "Captain Janeway ist verschwunden." Sagte Neelix traurig. Allen wurde bewusst, dass ihre Heimkehr ein großes Opfer gefordert hatte. Harry schluchzte. Paris legte den Arm um B´Elannas Schultern, die mit den Tränen kämpfte. Chakotay starrte aus dem Fenster und rührte sich nicht. Tuvok senkte den Kopf und Seven of Ninetat es ihm gleich. Chakotay öffnete einen Komkanal: "Ich habe ihnen eine traurige Mitteilung zu machen, Captain Janeway ist von uns gegangen..."  
Als die Voyager zwei Tage später die Erde erreichte, wurde die Crew herzlich empfangen, doch bei Chakotay, Tom und den Anderen wollte keine richtige Freude aufkommen. Die ehemaligen Maquis wurden vor Gericht gestellt und letztendlich freigesprochen.   
Drei Wochen später fand an Bord der Voyager eine Gedenkfeier zu Ehren Captain Kathryn Janeways statt. Gerade hatte Admiral Paris seine Trauerrede beendet. Der Doktor sollte die abschließende Rede halten: "Ich danke Captain Janeway für ihr Verständnis und ihre Großzügigkeit. Durch ihre Hilfe wurde ich zum Menschen...Ich habe lange über einen Namen nachgedacht. Ich kann mich nicht entscheiden. Ich glaube Nervensäge oder Besserwisser wäre nach Janeways Geschmack gewesen..." Plötzlich tönte es hinter einem Schott: "Also Besserwisser gefällt mir gut." Das Schott öffnete sich, und eine Frau in einem schwarzen langen Gewandt trat ein. Eine weite Kapuze versteckte ihr Gesicht.  
"Wer sind sie? Und was fällt ihnen ein, diese Trauerfeier zu stören?" Empörte sich jemand aus der Menge.  
Auch die anderen Personen äußerten sich ähnlich. Sie versperrten der Person den Weg, als sie einige Schritte nach vorn trat.  
"Wer sind sie?" Fragte Paris wütend, und trat vor den Neuankömmling.  
Die Person schüttelte den Kopf, und schien zu schmunzeln. "Warum lachen sie?" Tom starrte auf die schwarze Kapuze, die das gesenkte Gesicht der Person verdeckte.  
Sie schob sich an Paris vorbei, und ging durch die menge nach vorne. Dieser machte ihr zögernd Platz. Auf einer Trauerfeier gegen einen fremden Gast vorzugehen, wollte niemand.  
Von dieser Fremden Person gingen auch keine Gefahr aus.  
Sie stellte sich auf das kleine Potest neben den Doktor, der ihr bereitwillig Platz machte.  
Der Fremde genoss nun die volle Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden.   
"Ich möchte ihnen allen danken!" Begann der Fremde, der sich der Stimme nach wie eine Frau anhörte.  
"Ich möchte ihnen danken, das sie hier sind, und diese Trauerfeier organisiert haben. Ich möchte ihnen danken für alle die an ´sie` geglaubt haben."  
Plötzlich trat Seven of Nine nach vorn, sie musterte die Person aufmerksam, während die anderen fasziniert den Worten der Frau lauschten.  
"Captain Janeway?" Fragte die ehemalige Drohne auf einmal, vorsichtiger als es normalerweise ihre Art war.  
Die Frau auf dem Potest blickte Seven an, und schließlich seufzte sie schwer.  
"Den Augen einer Borg entgeht wohl nichts..." Meinte die Fremde und nahm die Kapuze ab.  
Es war tatsächlich Janeway! Captain Kathryn Janeway! Sie war am Leben!  
"Captain Janeway?!" Harry Kim stürmte nach vorne, gefolgt von Paris, Torres, Chakotay und einigen anderen. Tuvok folgte schnellen Schrittes, und in seinem Gesicht zeigten sich wirklich einige Anzeichen von Freude.  
"Captain?" Der Doktor legte seinen typischen Skepsis Blick auf. Doch dann rief er erfreut:  
"Captain! Sie leben!" Er hatte keinen Zweifel mehr, genauso wenig wie der Rest der Brückenoffiziere, sie alle stürmten auf ihren Captain zu, und fielen ihr um den Hals. Durch die Wucht wurde Janeway von den Beinen gerissen, und sie viel begraben von den vielen erfreuten Leuten zu Boden. Nach einer Ewigkeit beruhigten sich die Crew, und sie ließen sich von Janeway ihre Rückkehr erklären:  
"Die Fürsorgerin hat uns nicht in allen Punkten die Wahrheit gesagt. Sie könnte uns wirklich nicht allein nach Hause schicken, sie benötigte Hilfe. Doch diese Hilfe musste nicht sterben, wenn sie einzig und allein für ihr Ziel opferte, was ich wohl getan habe. Ich und die Fürsorgerin wurden zu einer Person, doch schließlich brachte sie mich hierher in den Alphaquadranten zurück. Ich muss zugeben das ich nicht vorhatte mich hier zu zeigen. Ich wollte mich zurückziehen, und es bei meinem ´Tod` belassen, doch wie schon gesagt, dem Auge einer Borg entgeht nichts." Janeway lächelte, als sie die staunenden, verweinten, geschockten und die erfreuten Gesichter der Crew sah.  
Sie war zu Hause. Sie hatte es geschafft ihre Crew nach hause zu bringen wie sie es versprochen hatte. Niemals würde sie diese Crew im Stich lassen, alle gehörten zusammen, wie ein Kollektiv, ein Kollektiv das verband. Es war Schicksal.   
  
Ich bin zu Hause,... wir sind zu Hause... danke.  
Niemals werde ich vergessen was sie für uns getan haben.  
Niemals.  
  
- Ende -  
  
  



End file.
